


Carry on with us

by IcePrince3425



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrince3425/pseuds/IcePrince3425
Summary: At a world meeting iceland goes out for a moment only to remember the good times he had with his Ex. When falling asleep in a corner Iceland is found in a way that scared the other Nordic.





	1. Chapter 1

Iceland has enough of this meeting. It's been twenty or so muinets and the only topic that seemed to make any real concern was a loud moaning from the bathroom where Norway and Denmark went about ten minutes before. Emil rested his aching head on wooden table. Without anyone knowing Emil left the conference hall and found his way to a vending machine. He bought himself a soda and some crackers hoping it would soothe his aching head. Looking at the candy his eyes started to water. It reminded him of how him and Hong Kong would sneak out and eat junk food until the conference was over. Looking through his options he bought a small bag of licorice and sat in the corner. Nibbling licorice with one and and scrolling on his phone with the other. After awhile Emil began to feel numb and tired and fell into a deep sleep.

Iceland felt cool drops on his skin and opened his eyes and looked up at Sweden. 'I must have fallen asleep, he thought and looked over at the nervous Tino who is carrying my belongings. Toni opens the back seat of the car and I was put in. "What's going on guys?" He asked sounding more childish then he wanted to. "Toni ran a hand through iceland hair and gave a small smile. "Iceland I know your hurting but what you …….nevermind just wait until Lukas finds out." 

~iceland pov 

My body was still numb and I was still very tired. I looked around and looked down at my body. My jacket was off and folded neatly by me…but my shirt was covered in a red. My vision grew hazy and the car began to move. Did I do something to upset everyone? Or did something happen at the world meeting and we had to leave. I really did not want to think about this. I closed my eyes and fell asleep

♡~~~~~~~♡~~~~~~~♡ 

 

I woke up in my bed. The sheets felt so nice agents my hot skin. I looked at my arm and it was bandaged tightly and laying above the covers. I sat up quickly and my hand flew to my head. My body pulled it self down back into bed just as the door opened slowly and Sweden and Finland came in holding a trey of medical supplies. "Your awake." Toni said coming over smiling big. "Lukas is at the meeting and won't find out about this until he gets home. Can you please tell us why?" I looked at Tino confused. What was he walking about. Suddenly a sharp pain shot up my arm and a yelp found its way from my lips. I watched as Sweden slowly took off the bandage and a deep cut on my arm was present. "Berwald I think he does need stitches. Can you please get the stuff while I clean it. I was freaked out because of my arm but even more freaked out because they think that I'm the one who did it to myself. 

It wasn't long until Lukas got home. I didn't even know he was home until I heard yelling and someone running franticly up the stairs. Not wanted to be yelled at I quickly closed my eyes and heard the door open slowly. I felt a cool hand run through my hair and decided to open my eyes. My eyes seemed like they did not want to focus on anything. I felt a cool cloth on my head. "Emil what where you thinking." I wanted, no I needed to tell him I wasn't the one who did this to myself but my words collected in my throat and never came out. "Matthias I need some medicine from the bathroom. I don't trust him to be alone." 

The next few hours Lukas and Tino taking turns watching over me. My arm was heavy and my body was in some state of shock. "Hey Emil?" Tino said looking offinto space. "I'm not sure if you understand, but we are here for you. We will always be there for you." He seemed so sad. I lifted my good arm and Tino ran to the side of the bed and smiled. He started asking me yes and no questions by squeezing his hand your no and tapping his wrist for yes. His skin was smooth and somehow it was comforting. After awhile I grew tired and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Iceland p.o.v

I rubbed my eyes and winced at the sun. Swinging my legs over the bed the pain in my arm shocked me a bit at first, but I got over it. I slowly got up. The wooden floor creeped and was cool agents my bare feet. Taking my time I made my way to my bathroom and turned on the light. I jumped when I saw my self in the mirror. I was paler then normal and my cheeks where flushed. My eyes where dark and my hair was a total mess. I finally looked down at my arm. It was tightly bandaged. I sighed and turned on the bath. Just as I did I heard footsteps from Lukas' room and he came in. "Your awake. Let me help you" his tone was firm but soft. As he made me a bubble bath I grabbed his hand. "Please tell me whats going on"

~3rd person view~

 

Emil looked up at his older brother eyes watering. "I don't know what you think I did, but I didnt do this to myself." Lukas looked down at the younger nation and frowned at the sight. Lukas ran a hand through iceland hair. "Why don't you get in the bath Emil. I'll stay right here if you need anything." Norway said sitting on the small rug by the sink. Iceland groaned but didn't protest. He felt safe when hid brother was near. Ice slowly eased his way down into the tub. The cool water made his hot sticky skin feel amazing forcing a coo to escape his chapped lips. 

After a long bath Norway helped iceland back into bed and changed his bandages. Emil still felt awful both physically and mentally. And all he wanted to do at the moment was sleep. His eyes dropped shut but they snapped open when Matthias barged into the room with a bowl of soup. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know you would be trying to sleep." Lukas looked pissed and grabbed the bowl from him. "Don't do that in the first place. How would you like if we where loud when your on a hang……" a small snore intoruped the blondes lecture. Emil was fast asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this sucking


End file.
